No es correcto
by ConsBastony
Summary: AU. Bilbo es un nuevo estudiante en la Universidad. Su falta de responsabilidad le hará hacer cosas para aprobar la materia de Historia.


Este fic está escrito para Kiri Guadalupe como parte del Valentino Slash! Prácticamente lo escribí en un día, pues me cambiaron a mi amigo secreto cuando faltaba poco tiempo, y es el primero que escribo así que sé que tiene algunos errores.

Pero espero que te guste, Kiri. Lo hice con mucho esfuerzo.

/

Ya pasaban de las once cuando Bilbo pasó corriendo frente a los coches del estacionamiento. Ese desayuno con Fili, Kili y Bofur había durado más de lo que había esperado. No tenía muchos amigos en esa nueva escuela y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer nuevos. Aunque probablemente eso le ocasionaría un retardo en la clase de Historia.

El profesor de Historia era una persona muy estricta. Le parecía muy atractivo e interesante, a decir verdad le gustaba un poco. Desde que llegó a mediados de semestre había tenido muchas cosas que hacer en la Universidad, muchos trámites, y además tenía que ponerse al corriente en cada materia. Pero la más pesada era Historia. No quería pensar en lo que le diría al llegar, pero esa era una de las cosas de las que no se podía escapar. Había veces en las que quisiera llamar su atención sin tener que reprobar los exámenes o llegar tarde a clases.

Llegó resoplando al salón de clases veinticinco minutos después de las once, tras recorrer casi todo el campus. Aún no se aprendía el camino más rápido para recorrer en el inmenso colegio. Tocó la puerta y se encontró con el educador, temiendo que lo echara.

—Disculpe la tardanza, profesor... ¿puedo pasar?— preguntó nervioso Bilbo. El maestro le causaba un sentimiento de inferioridad al tener una gran diferencia de altura.

—Por supuesto, joven Bolsón— le respondió en un tono impasible, como si no le importara su presencia, entonces le abrió la puerta un poco más para que entrara, pero sin mover su cuerpo ni un milímetro.

Bilbo se adelantó y tomó asiento en la silla vacía que se encontraba hasta enfrente. Lo malo de llegar tarde era no poder escoger un buen lugar en la materia que no le gustaba. Creía que lo único bueno de esa clase era que el profesor estaba guapo.

El interés de Bilbo duró lo que tardó en sentarse. Como no prestaba atención a la explicación del maestro, tan solo se distraía viendo su parte posterior. Su cabello largo, negro como la noche, lo peinaba siempre con la misma coleta baja que le sentaba muy bien con la tupida barba de su rostro. Su espalda era bastante musculosa, al igual que todo su cuerpo, y la ropa de vestir que usaba se le ceñía inevitablemente, mostrando su bien trabajado trasero. Pero lo más bonito de su persona eran sus ojos, de un azul que contrastaba con el color de su cabello y de su piel morena. Si el maestro Thorin no lo intimidara tanto, podría quedarse viéndolo todo el tiempo del mundo.

El tiempo pasó, y Bilbo, aunque en un principio quiso tomarle una foto a la pizarra con su celular, con mucho esfuerzo copió lo que estaba escrito. Mientras, pensaba en lo que había charlado hace un rato con sus nuevos amigos. En su mayoría eran cosas banales, sin importancia. En una de esas salió el tema de su soltería, Bilbo no había tenido pareja desde hacía varios años, en la secundaria. Bofur le dijo que ya era tiempo de conseguirse a alguien, siendo esta opinión apoyada por los dos hermanos. Él no había pensado en esa idea. Pero ahora la consideraba, imaginándose a sí mismo acompañado por una persona que lo quisiera y comprendiera, apoyándolo en ese momento de su vida.

En uno de sus hilos de pensamiento, el castaño recordó que no había sido reprendido por llegar tarde. Ni siquiera una advertencia le había hecho. Tenía un poco de miedo a decir verdad, pues no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde y el profesor Oakenshield siempre le había dicho algo. Se dispuso esta vez a prestar atención, aunque fuera un poco, y así aminorar la preocupación que le llegó de pronto.

¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntó. Que su mente volviera a la clase fue como despertar de golpe cuando se está a punto de quedar dormido, cuando se empieza a soñar. El profesor estaba sentado en el escritorio, observándolo. No sabía si estaba haciendo de nuevo esas caras que sus amigos le habían dicho que hacía cuando se distraía. De cualquier modo, sintió tensión en el ambiente. El salón se encontraba en completo silencio, y el maestro lo estaba viendo. Le gustaba tener su atención, pero sonrojó inevitablemente bajo su profunda mirada.

—Eso ha sido todo por hoy, pueden retirarse. Recuerden hacer de tarea los ejercicios que no hayan alcanzado a terminar—. Bilbo guardó sus cosas rápidamente, quería irse lo antes posible de ahí. Pero se sentía torpe, tal vez sí se estaba durmiendo en clase después de todo—. Bolsón, ¿se podría quedar un momento después de clase? No serán más que un par de minutos.

Cuando el aula se hubo vaciado Bilbo se acercó al escritorio y el profesor le enseñó su lista.

—Bilbo, lo diré lo más claro que pueda. Estás reprobado. Sé lo que es mudarse y tener que adaptarse lo más rápido posible, pero no puedo ayudante. No tienes ni siquiera el cuarenta por ciento. Faltaste tres veces, reprobaste los dos exámenes, no entregaste una tarea y tienes dos retardos. Te digo esto, pues si no quieres venir la última semana a la clase por mí está bien.

El rostro del castaño se volvió blanco. Nunca había reprobado una materia, y menos una tan importante como Historia. Intentó pensar en algo, pero sólo sentía un nudo en su garganta. Una idea lo invadió de pronto, esperando que funcionara.

—Profesor, ¿en serio me va a reprobar?— Le preguntó con deje de inocencia en su voz.

—Así es, no puedo hacer nada.

—Por favor— se fue acercando a Thorin, aún sentado en su silla—. Haré lo que usted quiera.

Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente. Había un temblor casi imperceptible en la voz de Bilbo, pero eso no lo hizo desistir. Quería aprobar de cualquier modo.

—Por favor.

Entonces Bilbo se sentó en sus piernas muy despacio, y le empezó a acariciar la barba. Siempre había querido hacerlo, y definitivamente se sentía mejor hacerlo que imaginarlo. Lo más sorprendente era que el maestro no lo evitaba, sólo lo veía con un deje de ingenuidad en su rostro, preguntándose hasta qué punto llegaría el menor.

El moreno acercó la mano a su cuello blanquezco para sentir su piel caliente y temblorosa. Estaban a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia cuando le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero el castaño le parecía irresistible. ¿Ya se habría dado cuenta de su interés hacia él y ahora lo estaba provocando? Bilbo era extremadamente adorable e inteligente y cualquiera que le prestara atención podría notarlo. No le parecía correcto, él era un hombre maduro y Bilbo su estudiante. Pero sobre sus piernas esto carecía de importancia.

—Bilbo, ¿por qué haces esto?— Le preguntó mientras lo intentaba levantar sin muchas ganas.

—Es la hora de la salida. Podemos ir a donde usted quiera, profesor— le dijo en un tono de voz bajo y sensual. A pesar de la calificación, sentía una gran atracción por él.

—Esto no es correcto— susurró mientras lo sujetaba del costado.

La respuesta fue un beso de Bilbo. Se acercó a su rostro y juntó sus labios en un beso que le erizó la piel. Thorin lo tomó del cuello y lo profundizó un poco más. No duró mucho, pero sí fue algo sumamente emocionante. Estaban en un salón de clases en donde podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

—Vayámonos de aquí.

Salieron del salón en una especie de complicidad. Caminaron un gran tramo hasta el estacionamiento, uno al lado del otro sin decir palabra. Esperando que nadie notara nada raro en su comportamiento.

Fue hasta que subieron al auto azul de Thorin que se atrevieron a decirse algo. Bilbo le contó cosas de donde vivía anteriormente y Thorin alguna anécdota de su profesión. El camino pareció corto, pues ambos se la estaban pasando muy bien.

Llegaron al edificio en una zona muy urbanizada, y Bilbo sintió un poco de tristeza porque a él le gustaría ver más flores. Subieron pronto a un departamento en el tercer piso, nada mal para el sueldo de maestro, cuando comenzó a pensar si eso había sido una buena idea.

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro, Thorin no pudo esperar, se le acercó y lo acorraló en una pared. No sabía cómo hacerlo con él. Nunca lo había hecho con alguien tan joven. Lo besó de nuevo pero a pesar de que el castaño lo había comenzado, ahora lo sentía un poco reticente. Lo levantó y lo condujo a su habitación para recostarlo sobre la cama lentamente.

Al menor no le dio tiempo de ojear la estancia, pues lo único que podía ver era al moreno que comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciarlo por sobre la ropa. Bilbo todavía sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero no podía evitar soltar suspiros con cada lamida y cada roce mientras su miembro se comenzaba a levantar. Nunca nadie lo había tocado de ese modo y a decir verdad sentía un poco de miedo por lo que iba a pasar. Era algo prohibido que se sentía sumamente excitante.

Entre besos y caricias, Thorin fue despojándolos de su ropa. Parecía ser que el castaño no quería participar demasiado, pero como ya se encontraban en esa situación no lo dejaría ir. Se separó un momento para sacar un envase con lubricante y un condón de su mesita de noche. Le abrió las piernas a Bilbo mientras lo tocaba obscenamente. Veía ante sí un cuerpo muy diferente al suyo, casi lampiño y muy suave. Introdujo un dedo embadurnado de lubricante, disfrutando cada reacción de Bilbo, que comenzaba a jadear. Cuando se acostumbró adentró otro y luego otro, extendiendo su entrada. Los jadeos de Bilbo pronto se convirtieron en gemidos. Se puso el condón en su gran erección y se aplicó un poco más de lubricante en ella.

Bilbo se sujetó a su cuello mientras lo comenzaba a penetrar. Tenía ganas de gritar, jamás se imaginó que doliera tanto. Cuando sintió que ya había entrado toda, el mayor le levantó las piernas y entró todavía Thorin haciéndole sentir un gran dolor en sus entrañas.

Thorin pareció notar esto, pues se detuvo. Jadeaba silenciosamente mientras Bilbo se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro. Estuvo así un buen rato, acariciando su cabello y diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba.

Cuando pasó el dolor, el castaño se movió un poco debajo de Thorin indicándole que podía continuar. Entonces él se empezó a mover despacio, sacándole gemidos de sus dulces labios. Fue aumentando el ritmo, inclinándose cada vez más sobre su cuerpo hasta que sintió alcanzar ese punto que lo hizo gritar de placer.

El cabello le caía sobre los hombros y le hacia cosquillas con cada embestida. Le hacía sentir que sólo existían ellos dos. Las únicas palabras coherentes que salían de sus labios eran "Ahí... Thorin... Ah", porque lo demás eran sonidos incomprensibles llenos de placer. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Sus manos inexpertas se aferraban a su espalda y sus piernas se envolvían a su cuerpo.

Así estuvieron lo que les pareció horas, hasta que Bilbo culminó en un orgasmo que los salpicó a ambos. Thorin continuó un par de momentos más para terminar también.

Finalmente, con el condón afuera y con el sudor enfriándose, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. El castaño se recostó en su pecho, jadeando por la reciente actividad.

Tal vez no había sido correcto lo que habían hecho, pero definitivamente había valido la pena. Sólo esperaba que para el próximo semestre no tuviera que reprobar para llamar su atención.


End file.
